1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for burned hands and in particular to a method for selecting one of a plurality of standard size gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems associated with burns is hypertropic scarring and edema. It has been found that the application of continuous pressure on hypertropic scar formation controls and/or diminishes the deforming sequelae associated with thermal injuries. One solution to the problem is an elastic bandage wrap. However, it often is difficult to obtain and maintain consistant pressure with such wraps especially in areas of rapidly changing contour such as a hand.
A better solution to the problem is a glove formed from an elastomeric knitted fabric. The glove can be custom fitted to the hand for the precise application of pressure in all areas. However, since the glove is custom fitted, there is a manufacturing delay before the glove is available.